Tangled
by Dobbyzsocks
Summary: Hermione is a real life Bridget Jones, her love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse. Draco is obsessed with his work and gaining his respect back after the war. They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement. WARNING, this is going to get very graphic as it proceeds.


Hermione is a real life Bridget Jones, her love life is terribly horrific and seems to be getting worse. Draco is obsessed with his work and gaining his respect back after the war. They both despise each other, but are constantly thrown together by their mutual friends; what follows is a whole lot of amusement.

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window dejectedly as the rain pelted against it; her hair was thrown up into a frizzy wet bun, her rabbit slippers were sliding off and her tea had gotten cold, while her book sat forgotten on her lap. She searched the rain clad sky for answers to why, and how for that matter, her life had taken such a wrong and unexpected turn. Although she was content with and loved her job working in the department of mysteries, her home life was not as satisfying; her social life was virtually non-existent, and her love life was even worse, consisting off many failed dates and terribly embarrassing moments that were too dreadful for her to think about. Her 'date' today was one of those moments, but it would be better not to get into that right now, just know that involved Hermione's favourite lace G-string finding a new home at the bottom of a very big, very muddy puddle in the middle of Diagon Alley.

No body expected her life to go this way, not even herself. She was supposed to nab herself a quite desk job, marry Ron and have a herd of children; but this was not the case. She couldn't stand the thought of a desk job, after participating in the war Hermione felt that she needed to use her knowledge to the best of her ability, to help people; and so a job in the department of mysteries, where she could apply her extensive knowledge to unthinkable situations that helped keep order in both the wizarding and muggle world was perfect for her, even if she could not tell her friends about it. The flame with Ron also died, quicker than she could have ever imagined. After the war it became clear to everyone that Hermione and Ron were better suited as friends, he could never keep with her intellectually and expected her to become a housewife who stayed at home and looked after the kids, cleaning and cooking; but that would never be fulfilling enough for Hermione. Lavender on the other hand, loved the idea, even if Ron did not. Shortly after their romance fizzled out, it came to light that Ron had managed to put a bun in LavLav's oven, to Ron's dismay, although it is clear to everyone except Ron that they will end up together.

Harry was having a much better time than the rest of the golden trio in term of his love life, having quickly married Daphne Greengrass after falling in love with her soft blue eyes and dazzling smile (Seriously, how can someone's teeth be so white?) while she was his healer after a nasty accident on an Auror job. They had two children, Lily and James, and had a third on the way, although Daphne insisted that she would be the one the name the newest addition of the Potter family. It was this that Hermione truly longed for, the stability, the love, the commitment, but most of all, the acceptance. Hermione knew that she wasn't the prettiest; she didn't have Daphne's soft blue eyes, instead she had muddy brown orbs and she didn't have Lavender's laid back attitude, instead she was argumentative and opinionated. However, she longed for someone to accept her for who she was, instead she was used, used for her brain, her fame, her connections; used for sex, for reputation, for fun; always used for something.

* * *

Draco glared at the papers sprawled across his desk with such intensity they were likely to catch fire any second now, after the war he was motivated to gain back the respect he lost, or rather his father lost for him and the only way that Draco could think to do this, was to restore the family business back to its former glory. Currently he was working on integrating muggle technology into the wizarding world, such as mobile phones and televisions to make everyday life easier and entertaining, but it was proving to be very difficult. His dedication to his work also meant that his love life was not exactly what he would call perfect, although he had an endless stream of girls in his bed he knew that is was purely his money and looks that attracted them. It was much easier for his friends.

Blaise, Draco's best friend, also had a stream of witches at his doorstep, but recently his attention had been captured by a certain redheaded Weasley named Ginny. At first this came as a huge shock to Draco, but after reflecting on the situation he could see how it had happened, admittedly after a few too many drinks at Potter's dinner party last year. Although they are adamant it is just a 'casual fling' Draco knows that both parties have stopped sleeping around in favour of sleeping with each other and gel surprising well.

Talking of the Potter's, they were living the fairy tale dream: two children, one on the way, happily married, big house and most importantly in love. It sickened him. Especially how much time he had to spend with them, although he had became good friends with Potter over the years, it was the weasel that really got underneath his skin, no matter how hard he tried to be polite, he just couldn't stomach it. And that then brings him the golden girl of the golden trio, who he conveniently also ended up bumping into no matter where he went, although sometimes this was not the worst thing. Her love life was highly asmussing to him, today for example, her date in Diagon Alley ended rather abruptly when she stumbled out of the back of the three broomsticks, clearly after having a quickie in the back room and landed face first into a very wet, very muddy puddle. And to make matters worse when her date tried to help her up, he dropped her red lace nickers into the puddle, I'm guessing they're not seeing each other again. But this was not even the best story he could tell you, there were just too many that he happened to around for, and even worse, there were too many published in the daily prophet. So although he was dreading tomorrow's dinner party at the Potter's for numerous reasons, he was also looking forward to seeing just how riled up he could get the girl in question.

With that being said, it was time to start the daily routine of throwing the pretty blonde girl, who's name he just couldn't recall, pretending to be asleep out of his house so that he could concentrate on work and prepare for tomorrow evening, where shit would indeed hit the fan.


End file.
